


Actions <> Consequences

by wasbandom



Series: average problems [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, family au, house arrest, married, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “How can something like this be actually a joke to you?! You destroyed school property, you-you – GOD. You're on house arrest, go to your rooms. No TV, no Computer, no phones, hand them to me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short little idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Okay Sir, I understand, I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I make sure of it. Have a nice day.” Tyler smiled at the officer before closing the door and sighing.

He turned around and faced both sons, standing next to each other, heads down, fidgeting with their hands. Josh was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest, a disappointing look on his face.

“Now, I will try not to be mad, but you guys are not making it easy for me to be on your side.” No reaction from Lucas and Andy. 

“Look at me, please.” 

Still nothing.

“I said, Look at me!” Both jumped from the harsh sound of their Dad's voice. Even Josh shared a look with Tyler. 

Andy was the first one to say something. 

“We're sorry, we thought we could go through that without someone noticing. It was supposed to be a joke, Dad.”

“How can something like this be actually a joke to you?! You destroyed school property, you-you – GOD. You're on house arrest, go to your rooms. No TV, no Computer, no phones, hand them to me.” 

 

Tyler outstretched his hands. Both boys were looking at each other, trying to get out of this situation.

“That's not fair! We barely did something, we-”

“I don't care if you actually did something or not, you still helped your so-called-friends to destroy school property.” Josh said and made his way to Tyler.

 

Tyler wiggled his fingers “Come on, phones. Now.”

Both growled and handed out their phones.

Leaving quickly to get to their shared bedroom.

 

 

Tyler closed his eyes and sat down on the couch.

“Why is this so hard? I don't want to punish them, but they can't actually expect me not to, Josh.”  
He played with his hair, elbows resting on knees.

“I know, Ty … I'm going to talk to them. See if I can put some sense into them.” Josh gave his husband a weak smile and walked to his sons' room.

He could hear shouting and knocked.

When not a single protest was given he opened & closed the door slowly, sitting down on Lucas bed.

“I know it doesn't seem fair to you for us to do this, but you have to understand that your actions will have consequences. You can't just do something bad and think that we're totally okay with it. That's not how parenting works.  
We love you both, okay? You made our lives complete, but you have to work with us, okay? Not against us.”

Andy and Lucas shared a quick glance at each other and looked down.

Josh sighs. “Now, can you tell me, why you did what you did?”

Lucas shook his head but Andy actually started to open his mouth. Lucas caught that and shoved his shoulder against Andy.

“Don't” he begged his brother. 

“Andy?” Josh's eyes rested on his and Andy looked conflicted if to actually tell or not.

There was a minute of silence.

“They forced Lucas to do it. They were making fun of him, asking him if he's a – a - “please, just stop.” Lucas begged. “If he's a 'faggot' because of you know .. you two being our Dad's. And Lucas said no, but they wanted a prove. They wanted him to prove his manhood and do this fucking prank and it's stupid – it was so fucking stupid.”

Josh is speechless.

“I'm so – so sorry, that you have to go through that.” He stood up from the bed and made his way to the little couch in their room to sandwich himself between his sons and taking them into their arms.

 

“You don't deserve this.” Josh said and kissed both of their sons heads.


	2. So ...

“This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Fuck!” Tyler said in hushed whispers.

“Tyler, calm down.” “No, No! I'm not supposed to calm down, Josh! This is so so wrong, so wrong!”

Josh cupped his face in his hands. “I'm sorry that this is happening, I'm so sorry. But you heard him, he doesn't want us to help.” Tyler took a step back.

“Josh, he's a child, our child, this” - he points at Josh and him - “we are his parents and we what? Just have to pretend that our boy – boys - don't get bullied because of us? That's fucking selfish for me.” 

Josh shook his head. “No, we .. I – I .. I don't know, okay? I can't take this, Tyler! It's not only you! If I could, I would go through all that shit myself, than to put them in that position, but if we intervene it's just going to -” “Stop, just stop!”

Tyler was pacing around, heart beating crazy, eyes bloodshot. “We have to talk to the school councilor”   
“No, we have to talk to our sons first.”  
“No, no no. Josh, goddamn it, just stop! You don't get to be on their sites right now! We have to protect them, and we have to talk to the school, you know they don't want us to you kno-”

“SHUT UP, just please shut UP!”. Tyler and Josh turned around spotting Andy at the end of the staircase. He was crying, hands shaking miserably.

Josh let out sigh, dropping down on the couch, hands buried into his hair. “Andy...” Tyler approached his son, taking him into his arms. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” Tyler kissed the top of his head, arms rubbing his back.

 

 

 

 

It was the next day. The family is surrounded at the table, eating dinner.

Lucas was playing with his food. “Hey, what's wrong? You don't like it?” Tyler said and gave him a weak smile.

Lucas looked down, playing with his fingers, then sharing a look with his brother.

“We told the principal.”

Silence, not even a sound of cutlery colliding with porcelain.

Josh cleared his throat.

“And – and what happened?”

Andy smiled.

“They got suspended. And their parents were there and they were so angry at them. Probably going to be away a long time.”

“That's good.” Tyler said and reached for Lucas' hands.

Lucas looked up. “People came to us and they were so relieved, Dad. They were their victims, too. But never had the guts to talk. They just came to us and thanked us.”

“If anything happens again, you come to us, right?”

Andy and Lucas nodded.

They were eating again.

 

 

“So ...” - Andy cleared his throat “Lucas actually wanted to ask someone out today, but before he even got to, he tripped and landed head first to the ground. It was hilarious.”

“Dude.” 

Josh was laughing now, clutching his stomach.

Andy playfully punched his shoulder and conversation went on.

Tyler looked at his family and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept Ideas from you all :-)


End file.
